


We Have A Connection

by Skippy (floralisbronski)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Autism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sappy, Trans Male Character, Young Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, delayed gratification lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralisbronski/pseuds/Skippy
Summary: Jack gets distracted.





	We Have A Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallerluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallerluke/gifts).



> ohhhjjhhjjjjjbfttfkdjdjd FIRST R76 AND IT'S PORN

“Oh,” An exhale, like it’s been punched out of him. His grip on Jack’s back gets marginally tighter than it was before. “Like that.” Gabriel speaks up. Jack leans down to whisper in his ear.

“The same way? Did I hit something good?” Jack replies, in his monotone, occasionally disconcerting during their sex, but Gabriel has long warmed up to it.

“Yeah, the same way.” Gabriel repeats, murmuring it over and over as Jack experiments with his thrusts, sighs spilling from out their lips. Gabriel arches his back in a bid to get closer, putting his neck on display in the process. Jack takes the bait, moving from where he was poised at his ear to lay kisses wherever he can reach, and Gabriel moans outright. He melts into the bed, and Jack moves with him.

“Oh, Jack…” Gabe sighs, closing his eyes.

“Gabriel?” Jack pauses, mid-thrust. “Did I do something wrong?”

Gabe’s eyes snap back open, arching his back again, and moves his hands to grab at Jack’s shoulders, “ _No_! No, please continue. Feels good. _Harder_. Please.” Gabriel begs, only Jack can make him. Only wants to beg for _him_.

“Harder?” Jack repeats, tilting his head, considering. “I can do that.” Swiftly, Jack collects Gabriel’s hands, pinning them to their bed. Thrusting once, twice, three times, and pulling a moan out of Gabriel each time. More begging. Faster. Like that. There. _There_.

“Jack!” Gabriel barely manages this one, caught up as he is.

Jack stops again, Gabriel whines. “Gabriel?” Jack asks, careful as always.

“Kiss me,” Gabriel looks up at him, pursing his lips. Jack leans down to do so, pecking him on the lips, once, twice, three times. “And keep going, please. The same way as before.”

Jack nods, continuing his pace. Gabriel gets back into it easily enough, but he would really like to touch Jack again. He struggles back against his hold, which only makes Jack hold him down harder. Not exactly the _desired_ effect, but honestly? It’s getting him hot so it works out. Gabriel moans his approval, and Jack just grins back.

Jack leans down, whispering again, gladly, he hasn’t paused again. Gabriel’s not sure how many times he could handle it. “Gabriel? How are you feeling?” Gabriel would answer sincerely if Jack weren’t being so distracting, and he’s whispering _just so_ that makes Gabriel shiver.

“Jack.” He moans instead, it’s a pretty good answer, he thinks.

“Gabriel,” Jack says, tilting his head. “Tell me.”

“Mmph. It’s great. I’m great. You’re great. Please keep going.” Gabriel whines, wiggling again.

“Why are you moving like that.” Jack asks, but it comes off as a statement, really.

“Hands. Please keep going.” If Jack’s gonna keep doing this, Gabriel will start crying and worry him for real.

“Hands?” Jack tilts his head, then releases Gabriel, lowering them down to Gabriel’s waist. Gabriel immediately wraps his arms around Jack’s shoulders, his legs go around Jack’s waist. Gabe lets his head fall onto the pillow.

“Jack, _please_. Please don’t stop. Wanna…” Gabe trails off, a little embarrassed.

Jack picks up the pace even more, God bless him.

“Want to what.” Jack won't let it go, he supposes.

Gabriel blushes, “You know. You know.” he repeats. Jack _does_. He has to know.

“Not really.” Jack says, he has a few guesses, but he wants to hear Gabriel say it.

“ _Jack_ ,” Gabriel groans, this really cannot be happening. He concedes, anyways. “Can you…” He isn’t even distracted, this is just being mean. “...Please get me off? You’re being mean.” He’s just pausing to pause! What’s the big idea?!

“Oh, sorry.” He doesn't _sound_ very sorry. It’s just monotone, but Gabriel can tell he’s absolutely tickled by Gabriel’s misfortune. Seems to be turning around, Jack carefully extricates Gabriel's legs from around his waist, only to position them on his shoulders. The next action, delivering a particularly hard thrust, Gabriel almost screams, at least the rooms are soundproof enough. But then, Jack does it again and again and again and again, and Gabriel may just ascend, moans and groans and whines escape his lips, with smatterings of Jack’s name. This is bliss. This is so good and great, and wonderful. Jack is so blissful, so good, and great, and wonderful.

Gabriel slowly comes back up to the brink, he’s probably mumbling. “God, I’m so close, I’m so close.” He’s really almost there, he can taste it.

“Gabriel.” A rare smile crosses Jack’s face, and Gabe accepts his death. He’ll die. Gabriel turns his face away, but it’s a bit late.

“Gabriel.” Jack repeats.

“Mmm, yeah, honey?” Gabriel resigns to his fate.

“Gabriel.” Jack repeats.

“Yeah, honey?” Gabriel replies, he’s very unsubtly trying to thrust back onto Jack, but it’s not working out.

“Gabriel. We have a connection.” Jack states.

Gabriel looks down at their crotches. “Yeah.”

“A connection.” Jack repeats.

“Yeah.” Gabriel replies, a connection, for sure.

“A connection.” Jack repeats, once more.

Oh. _Oh_. “I love you, too,” Gabriel replies, “I love you so much.” They get a bit squished together, and Jack continues his reverie, whispered in Gabriel’s ear.

It’s so…

He’s so…

They’re so…

Gabriel isn’t very sure what to think, what to do. They just keep repeating it. He’s not sure when the moaning started up again though. It’s all so overwhelming, he’s just…It’s all…

And then…

That’s just it...

**Author's Note:**

> thanks dailyr76 discord 4 ruining my life
> 
> jack: We Have A Connection  
> gabe: yeah  
> jack: We Have A Connection  
> gabe: yeah  
> jack: We Have A Connection  
> gabe: yeah
> 
> it just keeps going like that


End file.
